


Cards

by lookcloserhere (tinydustbinflower)



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydustbinflower/pseuds/lookcloserhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie is a magician, wandering the streets one night she bumps into someone who looks eerily familiar, but she thinks nothing of it... until she goes home and finds a certain card she did not have before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cards

Katie smirked, looking straight into the man's eyes, and flicked the card over, exposing the eight of spades, the card he had chosen randomly in the deck. His expression changed, eyes wide and almost accusing as he glanced back up at her, brows furrowed.

"How did you do that?" He asked, a hint of honesty hidden behind his astonished facade.

"Ah, a magician never reveals their secrets." She nearly chuckled, flipping the card back over and shuffling the deck. He smiled at her and shook his head, wandering away back into the crowd. Katie pocketed the cards, taking a long glance around at the surrounding people.

She had kept herself small that night, usually she was able to gather a large crowd, go on for a hour or more. But she wanted a break. Needed a break, more like. Deciding that she'd had enough, Katie took a step back and headed towards her flat, not noticing the pair of eyes watching her like a hawk.

At the corner of the busy New York street Katie took out the cards again, holding them was a comfort. Ever since her mother died and her father became distant and unresponsive- before he eventually died as well- she used the cards as a distraction. They became an almost comfort item, and she felt more at ease and responsive with them in her hands than without.

It wasn't her specialty, but that being said, on the streets it was easier to gather a crowd with a pack of 52 cards than with just her mind and ability to trick people. That on its own was still not something she was the best at, but she was good. In fact it was more of the combination of the two that really separated her from others, made her the outcast.

Turning onto Fifth Avenue Katie ran straight into someone, she sprawled backwards- her shoulder taking most of the blow- a stream of obscenities leaving her lips as the man apologized profusely. She shook her head, ignoring the nagging sensation that she had seen him before and continued on her way, thankful her handful of cards didn't end up all over the ground.

Twisting through a sea of people coming up from the subway; Katie finally got herself onto her street. Waving at the owner of the little coffee shop she stopped at every morning, she entered the door to her flat.

It was small, there was limited furniture in all of the rooms, she liked to keep things simple, easy to manage. Not to mention that she liked having space to try new tricks before going out onto the streets. Posters covered the walls, most in frames, of magicians old and new. The newest was one she had found on the ground, it was the symbol of the four horsemen- the magicians who stormed the country robbing banks across the pond and then disappearing out of thin air. It sat right next to the poster with the word 'Shrike', and a picture she took herself of the Lionel Shrike tree in Central Park. She didn't know why, but she had the nagging feeling they were all connected, and then of course there was that newspaper article that found its way into her morning paper and seemingly no one else's...

Sighing loudly in the feeling of finally being home again, Katie turned on her lamp, and a dim light flooded through the apartment. The smell of her Chinese dinner still lingered in the air, spreading from the tiny kitchen. Grabbing the remote of the TV she turned it on, straight onto the news.

Nothing new. There was never anything new.

Katie rolled her eyes at the reporter, stuck in the middle of Times Square, and pulled off her jacket. She was about to go change into her pajama pants when she heard something clink to the floor, making a loud flapping noise. Spinning slightly she let her eyes fall downwards and found... A card. But it wasn't one of hers.

"That's odd." She muttered, tossing her jacket onto the couch and ignoring that she completely missed. Katie crouched and picked up the card, it was a deep purple, and held the word 'Strength'. It was a tarot card, but none like she'd ever seen before… except… in old books that laid hidden amongst the others. Katie couldn't help but let a slice of shock run through her, it couldn't be… could it?

"How?" She whispered wondering where and when the card came into her possession, and her mind flashed back to the man on the street, purposefully bumping into her... Of course! How could she not have noticed? Feeling a bit silly she began to turn the card over to see the other side and stifled a shriek. Writing in a dark scrawl covered her right wrist. When the hell did that happen? Wracking her brain and attempting not to completely freak out about the fact that someone- that man being her main suspect0 had written on her arm without her even noticing. She brushed a finger over the writing.

"Tomorrow. 2:22 PM. 45 East Evans Street. NY, NY. Don't be late." She whispered out loud, feeling an involuntary shiver course through her.

Whoever did this had her attention. Complete attention. Suddenly remembering the card that felt as if it was almost burning in her hand she let it flip over and this time let out the shriek she had held in before. One hand covered her mouth as she struggled to breathe, it was as if every fiber within her ignited in one moment, hotwired.

On the card, in a dark black against the purple, was the symbol of the Eye.

A/N: I had a dream where I joined the eye, this is what came from it. :) Reviews? I hope you liked it! There will be more!


End file.
